Rozdział X
Umbra czuła się samotna. Czuła, że jej cały świat wali się. Od tygodnia nie miała już nikogo. Nie miała już nikogo do kogo mogłaby się przytulić i wypłakać w ramię. Nie miała już nikogo z kim mogłaby przegadać całą noc, a potem mimo złego wzroku mamy odsypiać w dzień. Teraz nie miała już przyjaciół. Nie miała kogoś kto mógłby ją pocieszyć. Teneb chociaż wydawał jej się dobry to tak naprawdę jest zły do szpiku kości. Noctis mimo dobrych stosunków z nią unikał jej. Chociaż może to ona unikała jego. Może to ona uciekała za każdym razem gdy on chciał porozmawiać i pocieszyć ją. Była zagubiona. Najchętniej skoczyła by do oceanu by utonąć w niebieskiej wodzie, wtedy wszelkie smutki też by się utopiły! Ale... przecież musiała pomścić śmierć i Calmy i Creda. Musiała stać się silna. Musiała pokonać strach który zżera ją od środka i nie daje na chwilę wytchnienia. Wstała i popatrzyła w gwiazdy: - Pomszczę was - Zaczęła mówić - Obiecuję, że ci którzy was zabili zginą. Zginą w cierpieniu. Przyrzekam to. A jeżeli tego nie zrobię, to niech będę wiecznie potępiona Po tych słowach wzbiła się wysoko prosto w objęcia nocy. Zawsze tam znajdywała ukojenie w problemach, lecz dzisiaj nie miała poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Czuła tylko to, że ma misję do wykonania. Spes powoli weszła do pokoju starszego brata: - Noctis - Szepnęła - Co malutka? - Tym razem smoczyca nie oburzyła się na niego - Jak czuje się Umbra? - Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać - Westchnął - Jest zagubiona i odtrąca wszystkich dookoła - Próbowałeś do niej podejść? - Jasne, że tak, lecz ona cały czas ucieka. Co mam zrobić? Lecieć za nią skoro chce być sama? - Tak, dokładnie tak - Zdenerwowała się - Zaprosiłam ją by spała ze mną w pokoju gdy czuła się samotna. Polubiłam ją, ale to co łączy nas jest malutkie w porównaniu do was - Raczej z nią nigdy nie rozmawiałem, więc wydaje mi się, że ma lepsze kontakty z tobą - Możesz przez chwilę posłuchać?! - Krzyknęła - To ty byłeś przy niej gdy dowiedziała się, że jej matka zginęła! To ty byłeś przy niej gdy umierał Credo! - Potem dodała cicho - To ty wiesz jak się czuje - Co mam zrobić? - Leć do niej. Leć do niej i pogadaj z nią. Nie pozwól by ci uciekła znowu Noctis popatrzył przez chwilę na młodszą siostrę i wybiegł z pokoju szybko jak wiatr. Gdy tylko sufit przestał wisieć mu nad głową rozłożył swoje skrzydła szeroko i wzbił się wysoko w noc. Przez chwilę myślał nad tym gdzie mogła się schować Umbra. Skierował się na północ, w miejsce gdzie wylądowali po powrocie ze Stern. Nie mylił się. Siedziała wpatrzona w wodę. Wylądował bezszelestnie za nią, lecz wiedział, że ona już go zauważyła: - Wszystko w porządku? - Spytał, ale zaraz potem dodał - To chyba głupie pytanie patrząc na to, że właśnie straciłaś swoich bliskich - Chciałabym przeprosić - Co? Za co? Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłaś - Zawsze gdy chciałeś mnie pocieszyć uciekałam - A ja powinienem przeprosić za to, że nie leciałem za tobą - Dobrze, że nie leciałeś. Należała mi się kara za to, że ciebie odtrącałam - No cóż powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita - Uśmiechnął się Noctis - Tak będzie najlepiej - Jaki był Credo? - Opiekuńczy, aż nadopiekuńczy, miły, radosny... znałam go od dziecka. Zawsze mi imponował, bo był o dwa lata starszy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że stanie się moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić lepszego dzieciństwa, on zawsze był przy mnie. Mój ojciec zmarł gdy miałam dwanaście lat wtedy nasza przyjaźń zacieśniła się jeszcze bardziej, ale też pierwszy raz poczułam do niego coś więcej. W ciągu następnych lat to uczucie rozwijało się. Niestety moja mama zawsze mi mówiła, że moim przeznaczeniem jest wyjść za kogoś wysoko urodzonego. Gdy skończył szesnaście, a ja czternaście lat zaczął się koszmar, został wysłany na wyspę Pereza. Miał być tam dożywotnie sługą. Resztę historii już znasz - Tak, znam - Potem Noctis zapytał - Mogę cię o coś prosić? - O co? - Zainteresowała się - Chcę być twoim przyjacielem. Wiem, że nie jestem taki jak Credo, lecz moim marzeniem jest to żeby ci pomóc. Jak będzie? Bo to zależy tylko od ciebie - Zobaczymy, cz zdasz test na przyjaciela - Uśmiechnęła się - Co? Jaki test? Niespodziewanie zaatakowała go chcąc go ugryźć. Noctis zrobił szybki unik zaskoczony ruchem smoczycy. Chciał już robić jej wyrzuty, lecz popatrzył w jej oczy. Były radosne, zachęcające do zabawy. Złotooki nie myśląc długo rzucił się na nią rozkładając ofiarę na łopatki i zaczął ją drapać pod szyją. Umbra zaśmiała się, a potem wykręciła się z łap Noctisa szybko jak wąż. Cofnęła się trochę patrząc na najmniejszy ruch przyjaciela i skoczyła na niego, jednak on tylko na to czekał i wzniósł się w powietrze śmiejąc się głośno. Smoczyca so mało nie upadła, na szczęście dzięki wieloletnim ćwiczeniom odzyskała równowagę i wzbiła się wysoko. Zataczali wokół siebie okręgi mając napięte mięśnie. Nagle z zamieszkałej strony wyspy dobiegło wycie Nocnych Furii: - Co to oznacza? - Zapytała Umbra - Stało się coś złego - Popatrzył w stronę stada - Chodź Teneb chodził w kółko niczym tygrys w klatce. Zdradził go jego osobisty doradca. Wreszcie dowiedział się po co tak naprawdę wysłał go na Stern. Furiat chciał zabić Fortisa. I zrobił to. Gdyby nie ten durny Smok Mroku który żyje w umyśle Teneba wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Fortis śmiał się z niego w żywe oczy. Ale on zginie. Zginie całe Dunkel. Zginą wszyscy którzy go zdradzili. Łącznie z Umbrą. Teraz trzeba tylko zwabić ją w środek walki. Jeśli nikt inny jej nie zabije to on dokończy te zadanie. Ta głupiutka smoczyca dowie się czym jest jego moc. Dowie się, że nikt z nim nie wygra. A największym jej zmartwieniem w chwili śmierci będzie to, że zawiodła i Calme, i tego głupiego Creda. Kategoria:I mrok pochłonie Ziemię